


I Don’t Want You to Leave

by WolfJas04



Series: Is This Angst? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfJas04/pseuds/WolfJas04
Summary: Iwaizumi and Hinata have an illness and they’re friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Is This Angst? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749364
Kudos: 50





	I Don’t Want You to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time and now i decided to write it.

The sun was shining warmly over the trees where Iwaizumi and Hinata are sitting on the bench. Their surroundings covered by trees making it seem like it was a forest and not a hospital.

Iwaizumi looked at Hinata who was taking pictures of their surroundings.

Hinata smiled widely as he took a picture of a monarch butterfly that was on a blue flower.  
He went back to where Iwaizumi sat and showed him the picture with a bright smile which Iwaizumi returned.

“It looks pretty, right?” Hinata said, smiling widely. Iwaizumi looked back at Hinata.  
“It is. Really pretty.” Iwaizumi replied. Hinata giggled and sat down beside Iwaizumi.

Hinata hummed a song while swinging his legs back and forth. The bench was high enough that Hinata’s feet doesn’t touch the ground. Iwaizumi listened to Hinata and smiled.  
‘It’s the song he always sings.’ Iwaizumi thought. Hinata noticed Iwaizumi and turned to look at him.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata asked,curiously. Tilting his head to the side.  
‘That’s cute.’ Iwaizumi thought, smiling.  
“You always sing that song, why?” Iwaizumi asked. Hinata looked at him confused.  
“Eh- why not? I really like it. It’s the song i heard from the radio.” Hinata answered, innocently.  
“Nothing.” Iwaizumi said. He felt his heart beat fast as be stared at Hinata.  
“Your singing.... is really nice.”   
“Thank you!” Hinata said with a bright smile. Iwaizumi was sure his face was red.  
“I...like that song too.” Iwaizumi said.

As he said that, Hinata smile even wider and Iwaizumi felt like he was exposed to the sun for too long. Hinata continued singing happily while Iwaizumi listened to him fondly.  
Once the song finished, he looked back at Hinata.

“Hey Hinata, how do you keep smiling?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Even though we’re like this?” Iwaizumi added. Hinata looked at him, smiling brightly.  
“I figured that since i might die anytime, i would just keep smiling and do the things i love.”  
Hinata said, smiling widely.  
“That way, i won’t have any regrets.” Hinata said looking far away.

Iwaizumi felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard what Hinata said. It made his heart sink and suffocated him, it was painful.  
‘How could you say that with such a face?’ Iwaizumi thought.

Without a thought, he took Hinata in his arms and held him tightly. He held him as if one moment he loosened his grip he would lose Hinata.  
“Eh- why are you crying Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata asked. He didn’t realize he was crying until Hinata said it.

Tears fell down his cheeks and ran down Hinata’s shoulders. He buried his face deep in Hinata’s neck and nuzzled it. Hinata wrapped his arms around him and cradled him.

“I don’t want you to leave....”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! uwu. Posted this on twitter first where it had some typos, but i fixed it!


End file.
